Inesperado
by Ayame Ampora
Summary: Sousuke se dió cuenta de lo rápido que había sucedido todo, cuando se dió cuenta ya tenían las primeras páginas del libro que ambos comenzaban a escribir. SouMako.


_**Siento que quedó algo ñoño :B pero bueno, se lo prometí a PauPau *u* y acá os lo traigo~ Roth y Laurita me ayudaron con algunas cosillas~ :3**_  
><em><strong>Denme chance, hace siglos que no escribí y ahora con la Uni me entró el gusanito de la ficker(?) xD jajajaja.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Disfrutad este SouMako! :3 dejen reviews y eso que hace felices a las autoras~ :D <strong>_

_**Y por cierto! Les recomiendo que lo lean despacito y lo escuchen con "Somewhere only we know" de Keane, Lilly Allen y Glee Cast. Las tres versiones son hermosas y la verdad es que me dieron mucha inspiración. No está basado en la letra pero la melodía es tan linda que me los imaginaba y todo uwu jojo~**_

* * *

><p>Sousuke despertó con aquellos finos rayos de sol colándose por su ventana y reposando justo en su rostro, abrió uno de sus ojos, la luz lo cegó momentáneamente y de inmediato lo cerró. Puso uno de sus antebrazos sobre su frente, suspiró profundo y luego sintió como otro cuerpo se movía debajo de aquellas sábanas blancas y el cobertor afelpado color vino. Recordó que la noche anterior había invitado a dormir a Makoto. Hacía unos meses que comenzaron a salir luego de haberse mudado a Tokio; Sousuke estudiaba Medicina, para luego especializarse en Fisioterapia. Makoto estudiaba Medicina del Deporte, para especializarse en Educación Física y de lleno en Natación. Ambos en la Universidad de Tokio.<p>

El de los ojos color verde aqua suspiró una vez más, se volvió a meter entre las sábanas, pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura del de ojos verdes y lo atrajo hasta él. Ambos habían dormido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

-Ya es hora de levantarse- dijo Sousuke en un murmullo mientras olfateaba detrás de la oreja del otro chico. Makoto apenas se movió un poco y luego jaló un poco el brazo contrario para aprisionarlo en su abdomen. El ex Samezuka sonrió y depositó un beso en la nuca del ex Iwatobi. –Vamos a quedarnos un rato más ¿sí?- fue lo único que respondió el castaño. El moreno más alto volvió a sonreír.

-Además hoy es domingo, y no tengo ningún pendiente- comentó Makoto con un tono perezoso.

-A veces me pregunto si yo te consiento demasiado como para que te hayas convertido en un flojo!- comentó Sousuke el castaño de ojos verdes sólo soltó una risilla y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a pareja. Lo miró aún con la sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo tan hermoso que tenía en los ojos.  
>Yamazaki amaba al Tachibana, estaba total y completamente enamorado de él; recordaba perfectamente cómo es que había comenzado la relación que ahora tenían.<br>Cerró los ojos y vino a su mente como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior o la semana pasada pero la verdad es que tenían una relación de dos años y siete meses. Se decían fácil y podrían pasar como tal ante los ojos de las otras personas pero ya habían pasado demasiadas pruebas; Sousuke sabía que Makoto era la persona con la que quería estar toda su vida, quería despertar cada mañana y verlo a su lado, compartir todos y cada uno de sus momentos, logros, aventuras, fracasos, quería morir junto a él.  
>A pesar de ser tan joven y no haber tenido mucha experiencia en el amor sabía que todos y cada uno de los rincones de su ser reconocían a Makoto como el amor de su vida. Había dudado un poco sobre si su relación sería duradera, no esperaba que su familia o la del de ojos verdes la aceptaran y de hecho su plan era fugarse a algún lugar si todo les salía mal y el mundo quisiera separarlos.<p>

Abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando sintió los labios del contrario presionarse con los suyos, volvió a la hermosa realidad que lo esperaba y correspondió a la sonrisa que le dedicaban. Con el dorso de su diestra acarició la mejilla del castaño, lo admiro como nunca antes y una vez más confirmó lo enamorado que estaba, lo afortunado que era por tener a su lado al hombre más dulce, bondadoso, cariñoso, amable y hermoso de todo el mundo. Se sintió afortunado por ser correspondido de la misma manera en que él amaba y deseo que justo ese momento se congelara y vivieran ahí por siempre. Juntos. Enamorados.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas cuando se trataba de Makoto, hacía todo lo posible para mantener la sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja, le prometió que jamás lo haría llorar ni sufrir.

Quería que el castaño fuera la persona más feliz sobre la tierra pero con él a su lado.

-Te amo- dijo Sousuke en voz bajita mientras le tomaba del mentón.

-Yo también te amo- contestó Makoto.  
>-Te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti-<p>

-¿So-Sousuke?- el castaño se sonrojó hasta las orejas y lo miraba sorprendido.  
>-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Dije algo malo?- el ex Samezuka se asustó un poco al ver la reacción de su novio.<br>-¡NO! ¡No es eso! Es sólo que…- bajo su mirada aún sonrojado

-Voy a amarte eternamente, porque sin ti yo pierdo toda la razón, aunque se acabe toda la luz del sol, aunque los mares queden secos, quiero estar solo contigo y nadie más. Para mi tú eres lo más sagrado de mi vida, una bendición que llegó cuando más lo necesitaba, eres mi todo. Mi mundo, mi oxígeno. Yo no sé qué haría sin ti Makoto Tachibana. Eres…eres el agua de mi piscina.- Y con ese verso un poco chusco terminó uno de esos poemas que pocas veces le dedicaba. Y es que no hacía falta para expresarle todo el amor.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del de ojos color aceituna –Te escuchaste como Rin, seguro que te ha dado algunos consejos, ¿verdad?- Entonces tomó al Yamazaki por las mejillas y juntó sus frentes, cerró los ojos y permaneció así algunos segundos antes de dar una respuesta a todo aquello.  
>-Yo…en verdad no sé cómo explicar correctamente todo lo que siento y significas para mí. No sabría explicar lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te pienso y extraño cuando no estamos juntos. Sin ti no sería la persona que soy en este momento; me has enseñado muchas cosas por las buenas y por las malas, me consientes demasiado y a veces creo que me aprovecho de eso. Soy egoísta porque te quiero sólo a mi lado, no quiero compartirte con nadie. Mi vida no significaría lo mismo sin ti en ella y seguramente no sería vida. Agradezco al destino que te haya puesto en mi camino, agradezco a mi corazón por que se enamoró de ti. Te amo tanto que no alcanzan las palabras o medidas para decirte cuanto es- de pronto el de ojos color aqua sintió como los dulces labios de su novio le besaban la nariz, luego el mentón y al final, pero muy tiernamente, los labios.<p>

Sousuke se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación en dirección al pequeño balcón del departamento. A Makoto le pareció muy extraño todo aquello, primero se decían palabras melosas y ahora uno de ellos salía corriendo como si estuviera huyendo.  
>El castaño escuchó que las pisadas descalzas volvía a donde él, de pronto el Yamazaki entró con un arreglo floral sencillo pero lo bastante hermoso y llamativo como para sorprender al chico en la cama. Makoto se incorporó y lo miró con cara de no creer nada. Si bien, los detalles eran el fuerte de Sousuke y muchas veces había dejado con la boca abierta su novio.<p>

El más alto estaba a unos centímetros de donde el castaño, despeinado y aún con el torso desnudo –Sé que esta no es la manera que quizá esperabas pero sabes que soy la persona más inesperada que hayas conocido…bueno, quizá. Cuando te conocí creí que eras la sombra de Haruka porque jamás se separaban! En ese entonces te vi sólo como un chico de cara bonita que encajaba perfecto con el grupo de Rin. ¿Quién iba a saber que tiempo después te volverías tan indispensable para mi vida? Ni yo mismo me lo imaginé pero…ahora, estás aquí conmigo, haciéndome el hombre más feliz y enamorado del mundo- Luego de esto le entregó con cuidado el arreglo a su novio y enseguida buscó algo en la mesita de noche que estaba del lado del castaño –Sé que no usas estos cajones llenos de cosillas sin importancia así que supuse que sería un buen escondite- sacó una pequeña caja de color negro y entonces Makoto supo que quizá ese día sería el más increíble de todos los que tendría junto a Sousuke.

-Sou…!- Dijo Tachibana mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, un sonrojo bastante pronunciado se hizo presente en su angelical rostro, sus ojos apenas tenían unas lágrimas de felicidad que aún no serían derramadas.

-Creo que ya sabes a lo que voy ¿cierto?- Sonrió como si su sorpresa se hubiera arruinado pero continuó.  
>Colocó la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y miró como su novio casi se deshacía de la felicidad.<br>-No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto- Makoto, nervioso, se repetía aquella frase una y otra vez, no podía creerlo pero dejó que el ex Samezuka hiciera lo suyo.

-Quería que fuera especial y creo que eh elegido el momento más inesperado para hacerlo. Incluso creo que es una de las peores maneras para hacerlo; quería llevarte a Iwatobi y estar en un elegante restaurante con todos nuestros amigos, para pedírtelo, pero mis nervios no dan para más.  
>No eh dormido bien en esta última semana y por eso decidí hacerlo ahora, lo del arreglo es un plus porque lo compré ayer sin que te dieras cuenta.<br>En el futuro me veo a tu lado, en una hermosa casa en Iwatobi o donde tú elijas. Varios gatos porque sé que te encantan. Ir de viaje a muchos lugares hermosos y si pudiera ser posible ver a una personita muy parecida a ti y a mi jugando por toda la casa. Por eso el día de hoy me eh decidido, estoy seguro de esto, así que- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó- Makoto Tachinaba…. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- y seguido de esto abrió la cajita con un fondo blanco aterciopelado donde descansaba un brillante y hermoso anillo bañando en oro blanco.

Makoto se tiró encima de su novio mientras los pequeños diamantes se escapaban de sus rubíes, lo abrazó como nunca antes. Ambos podían sentir los sentimientos en el aire, sus corazones parecían escaparse de sus pechos y el sollozo de Makoto era lo único que inundaba el lugar.

-Debería tomar eso como un ¿Si?- preguntó el moreno mayor tirado en el piso con su pareja encima.  
>-Di-disculpa!- se acomodó sobre el pecho del mayor y controlando un poco sus sollozos respondió –Si quiero casarme contigo. Gracias Sousuke!- enseguida lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el cuello del contrario.<p>

Con una propuesta aceptada y todo un mundo de emociones, Sousuke Yamazaki y Makoto Tachibana comenzarían a escribir una historia juntos, una que quizá sería la más hermosa para los dos.  
>Y ¿Por qué no? Hacer más grande a la familia Yamazaki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Les gustó? :3 espero que si~ 3<em>**  
><strong><em>xoxo.<em>**

**_Hasta otra!_**


End file.
